Skin
by X3MonochromeX3
Summary: Are you willing to give me what i need?" he asked, leaning closer."Yes," she said pulling him closer, "anything."


**Skin Glow**

**By: Stains of Blood**

**A/N: I know I shouldn't start another story when 'Solitude Symphony' is still in progress, but I couldn't help it. I just had to write this. I read this article about selkies (or selchies whatever they are the same thing), and well, I got sort of inspired. Okay enough of my ranting here is the story!**

-

-

The sky at this time of day was a true piece of art, it was tainted with purple, pink, orange, red, and yellow.

Twilight.

I had been a while since Sasuke had come to the surface, so he was longing to feel and see the sun's soft rays as it was setting; he wanted to see the stars, not from under water but from solid land. He was getting closer to the surface; so he decided to stop, it was still too early and somebody might see him. Right now he just wanted to be alone; he didn't have the patience to deal with anybody.

* * *

'_This day could not get any worse'_ thought the young white eyed girl. First she forgets to set up her alarm clock waking up 10 minutes before school, half awake she threw her sheets of her, got up but didn't get too far for she tripped with her own feet, landing on the cold floor and hitting her head. She misses the bus and is force to run all the way to school under the hot august sun. She was late for school and looked like a glowing tomato. But apparently Lady Fate thought she wasn't being cruel enough so her second period teacher was in an especially gloomy mood and she didn't let her enter the classroom, so she miss the test, and on top of that she had to stay 2 hours after school.

'_I was only 5 minutes late to her class! Is not my fault the stupid bus left! Why does she has to take her anger on me! Is not my fault she is menopausal!' _thought the frustrated girl. '_But no, I get home_ _a long day wanting some peace and rest and what do I get? An angry dad, for no good reason! Again! _ _And then there is that psycho sister of mine who thinks it would be funny to put her stupid snake pet in my bed. I swear that girl wants to kill me! The snake is not poisonous, but she knows how much I hate that snake, I could have gotten a heart attack!' _

Night had fallen already, but this didn't matter much to Hinata, her house was pretty close to the beach, so she saw no problem to take a small walk in the beach, that way she could relax and have a moment of tranquility and fresh air.

The dark hair girl took the path that led to the beach, with the single and only purpose: to find the brief peace she didn't get at home.

* * *

The beach was vacant; night had fallen and now was the perfect time to come out. Sasuke swam closer to his usual place at the beach, when he was 10 feet from reaching the beach he took his Seal-skin off **(A/N: weird isn't?) **revealing his human form. Seal-skin in hand he looked around trying to find his usual hiding spot. He saw the group of rocks that he was searching for; they were a few meters from where he was standing. He walked towards them, took the pair of clothes he had hid in there in case e were to come to the surface, and placed his Seal-skin in the opening were his clothes were. He put them on and wondered around the beach, looking for the best spot to gaze at the stars.

What Sasuke didn't notice was the presence that had been observing him from behind.

* * *

Itachi patiently watch Sasuke's retrieving form, and when he could no longer see it he too took of his Seal-skin walking towards where Sasuke hid his Skin. He took it and placed it in the middle of the beach. _'Here she is sure to find It.'_ thought Itachi.

A few months back he had come to the surface, observing who was a frequent visitant, and in the very first night he saw a young girl walking by herself in the beach.

The next day e came he saw the same girl, every day she came, so he knew that today wouldn't be an exception.

'_Well, it is all a matter of time now.' _Thought the young man (selkie) running towards the ocean and putting his Seal-skin back on.

* * *

The young girl walked along the beach, the salty sea wind playing with her long soft dark tresses, the sound of the waves a calming lullaby to her ears. Right here she felt at peace, right here nothing could go wrong. Sandals in hands she walked barefoot, her feet burying slightly in the soft sand every time she took a step. She looked up, gazing at the stars, _'they are so pretty tonight.' _

One more step and her foot landed on a soft material, too soft to be sand. She looked down and she saw what looked like a black coat. Her body seemed to be working on its own account; as if on instinct she bent down and picked up the black velvet coat.

* * *

He could feel it. Someone touch his Seal-skin. _'Shit_,' he thought, _'no, no, I hid it well, maybe_ _I'm just being paranoid.' _

As fast as his legs would carry him he sprinted down from the path that lead to the top of the cliff towards his hiding spot.

Out of breath, more of nervousness than anything else, he prayed to the Gods that his Seal-skin was still there. He took a deep breath and reached inside the opening. His hand met with cold rock.

'_Damn it! How did this happened!?'_

He glanced towards the beach and there he saw a young girl holding his skin. '_That bitch! How dare her touch my damn skin!'_

Furious he walked towards the oblivious girl, he was almost ten feet from the girl and she didn't seem to notice, still looking at his Seal-skin.

"How the hell did you got your hands my Skin!?" He asked startling the white eye girl.

"Y-y-you s-skin?"

"Yes, that's what I said are you deaf!?" He said. "Now answer the question!"

"A-ano, i-it was right here." She answered.

"Yeah, you expect me to believe that." He said obviously angry.

"I-I swear! Here take it!" She said extending her arms in his direction, offering his coat/ skin whatever. "I-I don't w-want it!"

"I would take it if I could!" he yelled at her.

"Of course you can take it; I'm not resisting or anything."

"You stupid girl, don't you know? I'm a selkie! And you just found and _touch_ my skin, I'm trapped." He said.

"A selkie?" Oh no. She heard legends about those. Seal people that trapped humans and tied then to them.

"What do you mean _you're_ trap?"

"I'm tied to you! I can't leave! Even if I wanted to leave."

"Of course you can leave, just take your, your, skin," she took one step closer to him her arms still extended, "I'm not stopping you. Go." She said gently.

"Didn't you hear what I said? _I can't leave even if I wanted to_. _I'm tied to you._"

"But, but there has to be a way right?" She said hope in her eyes; she really didn't need a selkie being tied to her.

"No. Only if you hide my Seal-skin and I found it by accident. That's the only way I would be free." he said.

"Well, we can do that." She said.

"Is not that easy! You have to hide it with the intention of not letting me go! And I have to find accidently, not with the intension of finding it." He answered, his teeth clenched.

"Go home." he said.

He didn't have to tell her twice she turned around and started walking the way she had come. She tried letting go of the Skin but her arms just wouldn't respond, instead they seemed to be pulling it closer to her chest.

'_I guess I was wrong, this day did got worst. It went from bad to horrible. Fate really does hate me. I can take snakes, but mythical creatures! Is just too much.' _

She increased her pace not glancing back once.

* * *

As soon as she started walking away from him he felt the instant pull she now had on him. It was just as if she was a magnet, calling him to her. it was to be expected, that it was what happened when you got trapped. You felt the inexplicable want to follow your captor, even if it was against your will. Once you were trap you had no choice but to follow your owner. He glanced towards the dark ocean, his well adapt eyes catching sight of something not too far from where he was. Or rather someone.

'_Itachi'_ thought Sasuke bitterly, _'you bastard. I'm going to kill you for this one.'_

Growling he look away and followed the girl.

* * *

Back in the ocean Itachi watched as his bother followed after the girl, a smirk appearing in his seal features** (A/N: I wonder how a seal looks smirking…) **'_You are going to hate me for this one little brother, but don't worry you will get use to the idea.'_

___

__  
_

**Okay I'm done, Please Review and tell me what you think. And sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm just a 13 year old girl that is still trying to perfect her grammar.**


End file.
